Falsebound Kingdom: Rival's Journey
by CuteDrakon
Summary: It was just a game, but now Kaiba and his brother Mokuba are trapped in the simulator Kingdom and face a strategic game of war. Based off the GameCube game. Rated for violence.


Falsebound Kingdom: Rival's Journey

Disclaimer: This/ my version here is different from the main story line in the case of the monster's most characters use. Other than that all dialogue plus events are based on the actual game. (Which I do happen to have and will be using as reference for this.)

**Hand of Fire**

Those who claim to control the gods are in fact controlled by the gods.

~Alexander Irvine. Philosopher~

On a warm June day out far of Domino city, were a jet in the same shape and manner as a Blue Eyes White Dragon touched down outside of the SIC Domino Lab. As the driver exited the cockpit of his jet you could see his semi flat brown just above his eyes as his a little wind moved the back of his white cape, this is Seto Kaiba the head of Kaiba Corporation. As he surveyed his surrounding as his younger brother Mokuba with downward spikey indigo blue hair with his signature orange vest with a shirt with variety shades of blue; stepped out beside his brother.

"This is the SIC research facility?" Kaiba stated as they approached the building. "What a cheap-looking building."

"And it took forever to get here." Mokuba sighed as he caught up with Seto.

"I know." Kaiba simply replied. "If this didn't have something to do with Duel Monsters, I would have turned them down right away."

"SIC does the same kind of work as Kaiba Corporation, but it's an American company, right?" Mokuba asked.

"Right. Their involvement in Duel Monsters is not something they 'advertise'." Kaiba said stressing the 'advertise' as the strolled through the main gate. "But the company is world-renowned overseas for its incredibly realistic imaging and virtual reality technology. It's not really a game company. It's more like a scientific center for imaging technology research." As he stated what he knew from his research.

"But their technology may be able to help improve the Duel Disk, right?" Mokuba asked guessing it was the main reason they were here.

"That's the impression I got. The invitation says they want to show me a new product and discuss a joint venture." Kaiba replied as he flipped the invite in his hand. "It sounds like they're ready to test their prototype. Let's just see what they have to show us. We can figure out what we want to do after that."

Finally, a black haired man with a black mustache wear sunglasses so no one could see his eyes in a black suit and tie came meet them. "Thank you for coming. Mr. Kabia. My entire staff and I would like to welcome you."

"Isono?" Mokuba stated not expecting to see him after he quit.

"Hmph. I didn't expect to run into you here." He stated staring down the old employee. "So this is where you've been working since you left KabiaCorp."

"I did enjoy working for you Mr. Kabia." Isono stated as the stare of his former boss still terrified him.

"Hmph!" Kaiba replied looking away from him. "Whatever relationship we had, ended when you left KaibaCorp. I don't care what you do with your life. Alright, let's get this over with. What is it you want to show me?"

"It's right inside, sir. If you'll just follow me . . ." Isono said walking towards the lab motioning for them to follow. They walked through the steel hallway towards the lab, "We've asked the president of Kaiba Corporation here today so that he can evaluate SIC's latest invention. All of us here at SIC are very excited about today's test."

They keep going down the maze hallway as the clangs of footsteps on the metal echoed throughout the hall though not keeping Isono from talking. "We're looking forward to collaborating with Kaiba Corporation on game technology development . . ."

"Hmph. Let's cut to the chase here, shall we?" Kaiba interrupted. "You need an investment capital to sell your technology. You want to use Duel Monsters to help you sell it you need a product tie-in, right?"

Isono remanded silent though the echoes continued.

"And you figured you could use me since I've invested so much money in Duel Monsters already." Kaiba continued. "Well?"

Once again came no reply.

"Your silence speaks volumes." Kaiba said staring at Isono with the same no emotion look. "As it turns out, I need some new tech anyway, so I might as well take a look."

"Here we are . . ." was the only word Isono could get out at the time as he led them into the main lab with a Duel Disk sitting on a nearby table.

"Is this it?" Mokuba asked pointing at the disk.

"Yes." Isono said recovering his voice, as he pointed to the Duel Disk. "This SIC's latest simulator. Code name: "Kingdom"."

"Just what are you trying to pull?" Kaiba angrily asked. "It looks just like our Duel Disk."

Isono stepped back. "This is just a prototype. We're only using the Duel Disk for packaging reasons. It's all original SIC hardware on the inside."

"How is it different from the Duel Disk?" Kaiba questioned looking at the disk then back to Isono.

"For starters, "Kingdom" is not set up to use cards. The disk is just a terminal to the Duel Monsters world which is created by the SIC super computer." Isono stated pointing to the large computer on the west side of the room. "By allowing players to enter the world, the game can support multiple players at the same time."

He walked over to a nearby table picking another 'disk' and placing it on the table next to its counterpart. "The world has been constructed. We'd just like you to play the game as you normally would."

"It sounds like a network game or something." Mokuba stated from what he heard.

"I see." Kaiba remarked still staring down Isono. "It certainly sounds different from the Duel Monsters we know today."

Isono keep walking around the lab not even daring to make eye contact with Kaiba. "'Kingdom' is a fantasy world. The card monsters there are alive. The empire that rules that world is currently dealing with a population on the brink of revolt." He then turned and pointed at Kaiba and Mokuba. "The two of you will join that world and try to complete the game. Of course, you'll both participate in the game as different game characters."

Isono walked over to the computer and typed some things into it. "The game is currently set for a few hours and we'll be recording your play data from here."

"It sounds fun! Let's play!" Mokuba excitedly said turning to his older brother.

Kaiba didn't like it but said it "Ok . . ."

As the SIC techies started flipping switches, and plugging in wires. While Kaiba and Mokuba waited off to let the tech guys to do their things. Mokuba was over were they directed him, and Seto was waiting with his arms crossed.

"_Something about this doesn't feel right. Isono is up to something . . ._" Kaiba thought watching as they SIC workers attached the disks. "_It's no coincidence that one of my former employees is involved. After all, he headed up development of the Duel Disk and the Duel Computer._"

As more of the workers started working with more of the technology to start. Kaiba shifted as more and more bracers with wires attached were put on them.

"_SIC . . . That has to stand for something, but what? Wasn't that other guy's name . . ." _Kaiba thought but was interrupted as the game started.

**Year 336 of the Sygh-Varths Empire**

Flashed across the screen and was soon replaced but a map of the world that they were going to 'join'.

**After 300 years of ruling the Rondeval continent, the Sygh-Varths Empire **

**is faced with a crisis.**

Soon afterwards it was replaced by a picture of a man who was visible haggard and bone thin from old age wear blue toga with gold inlays and a headdress designed in the same manner with the only addition of a purple orb at the top, his eyes visible showed that he liked being at the pinnacle of power; sitting on a throne of either gold or another metallic light brown substance; and another person standing next to the throne wearing a brown robe with a design drawn in a yellow-orange paint on a green fabric, a gold shoulder plate with red cloth underneath, and was also wearing a mask so no one could see his face or know what he was thinking; also more white writing across the screen.

** Since the 12****th**** Emperor, Haysheen, ascended to the throne, corruption and brutality have spread through the Empire. The people feel suppressed, but their complaints have fallen on deaf ears. Haysheen and a select group of his underlings have been living in the lap of luxury. Their lavish lifestyle, supported by heavy taxation, has pushed most of the populace to the brink.**

The screen then flashes back to the world map of Rondeval.

** People on the fringes of the Empire have responded with rebellion and revolt and at the capital city of Sygh-Varths . . . ** _**Cazit!**_

". . . trouble?" Kaiba sighed. Then flashed across the screen . . .

**KINGDOM SIMULATOR OVERLOAD**

** SAFETY LOCK ENGAGED. BEGINNING TRANSITION TO MODE-2**

The screen then blacks out and a minute later . . .

**TRANSITION TO MODE-2 COMPLETE**

** KINGDOM SIMULATOR LOCK-IN MODE ACTIVATED**

"What the . . .?" Kaiba could only get out before. "Ugh!" As everything when pitch black.

". . . ba . . . . . . . . . Kaiba . . . . . . wrong? . . . Kaiba . . . "

Struggling to focus on whatever was going on, as finally he could hear whoever that was speaking in full sentences. "Kaiba! What's wrong? Please look at me!"

Kaiba finally caught it; he was face down on cold white marble before a wood table expertly craved along the grain. He pushed himself up from the flooring as he tried looking around to see where he was though nothing would focus as he could only see the outlines of two people. The pain to his head still stayed with him as he brought his hand to it. "Oh . . . my head . . ."

"What's wrong?" the man on the throne asks him not really sound concerned for the matter. "You just collapsed all of a sudden."

"Where . . . Where am I?" Kaiba asked as his vision improved and he was seeing the same image of the earlier picture but it was more realized that before.

"Where are you manners, Kaiba?" the man next to the throne strictly asks as he points at the man on the throne. "You stand before the Emperor. This is the capital of Sygh-Varths and we are in the Imperial palace." His voice then changed to a more annoy tone as he points to the large map on the table two feet from where Kaiba was standing. "We were in the middle of a meeting with his Highness before you passed out. Don't you remember?"

"No. I don't." Kabia said simply while surveying his surroundings of the room that was designed with a good amount of gold everywhere and black marble columns holding the white marble with more gold inlays ceiling. "I don't remember anything."

"Pull yourself together, man!" Haysheen remarked in an annoyed tone. "I expect more from the head of my Imperial Guard and my best warrior! Let's go over the plan _again_ for Kaiba's sake. Listen well, if you know what's good for you. We've gotten reports of a fairly large revolt taking place on the Maryah-Denn Plains in the North."

"_Great saying somewhere I have no idea where!"_ Kaiba thought looking straight at Haysheen then to the masked wearing man.

"There are several marshals assisting the resistance army there. We must capture them." Haysheen almost screamed in anger. "None of my other generals seem up to the task, so Kabia I want you to hunt them down. Take the Imperial Guard and strike the fear of the Empire into them! . . . . . Well? Don't you have something to say?"

"I believe Lord Kaiba is still not quite himself." The masked man stated stepping forward. "Perhaps he is suffering fatigue from his strenuous activities? Your Highness, Lord Kaiba's present condition makes me a little anxious about leaving this entirely in his hands."

"_Great! Next he's going to ask to come as well!" _Kaiba thought hoping this would end and soon.

"With your permission," He said bowing to Haysheen. "I would like to accompany him and offer my support."

"I understand, Permission granted." Haysheen replied staring right at Kaiba for his reaction. "I trust you do not have a problem with this, Kaiba?"

" . . . Uh, sure." was Kaiba's only remark.

"You're right, Kaiba is acting strangely." Haysheen said turning his head to the masked man. "Do not let me down, Marthis!"

"Yes sir!" Marthis replied walking out of the room with Kaiba.

"I believe I should take my leave." Marthis said with a bit of disgust, then he walked down the cobblestone corridor with the clicking of his footsteps.

"Seto!" rang out for the other end of the corridor.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba said turning to see his brother running down the same hallway towards him. "You're here too?"

"Yes." Mokuba said as he stopped running. "It looks like I'm a member of the Imperial Guard and I report directly to you. This place is unbelievable. For a virtual reality program, it sure is realistic."

"It's a bit too realistic. I don't the feeling that we're in control of the game at all. I think it's safe to say that we've been trapped in this world." Kaiba said calmly having experienced this twice before as he stood looking out the window on the rest of the castle below.

Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"That was probably the plan all along. Hmph! Just wait until I get my hands on that wretch Isono . . ." Kaiba started to said while his hand tighten to a fist.

"While you were at your meeting, I did some research!" Mokuba said hoping that his information would get his brother off his 'war' path. "In this world, Duel Monster duelists are called marshals."

"Hmmm . . . Haysheen used that word in my meeting with him." Kaiba stated looking at Mokuba.

"Marshals are like generals and are the central player of each battle in this world." Mokuba said stating everything he could find out. "Marshals have a special power over monsters, so instead of soldiers, they command teams of monsters. Since each monster can do the damage of many human soldiers, the fate of the battle is decided by the marshals. Marshals are also extremely rare. We're the only two in the Imperial Guard."

"_Hmph! This 'guard' is of a thousand or so people and we are the only two 'marshals' you could say more than rare more like endangered."_ Kaiba thought turning his gaze back outside to the outskirts of the castle.

"Each marshal can control a team with up to three monsters." As Mokuba continued on. "Each team has one monster leader, and the speed of the team is determined by that of the leader."

"I see." Kaiba replied gripping the window frame. "I guess we'll figure out the rest as we fight."

"How did this happen to us?" Mokuba asked looking straight at his brother.

"I don't know," Kaiba remarked holding Mokuba's gaze. "but it looks like we're stuck playing the roles we've been assigned. Isono did say it was a game, so maybe if we play the game all the way to the end, we'll find a way to get out."

"That's right! Every game has got to have an ending!" Mokuba excitedly answered.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but playing this game out seems to be our only option." Kaiba said walking over to Mokuba. "For now . . ."

Marthis happened to walk back as the two finished. "Now if you don't mind Lord Kaiba, follow." He motioned for the two to follow him and he walked back down the same way he came.

"Should we . . ." Mokuba was about to ask.

"Do we have a choice?" was Kaiba's only reply as he when to follow Marthis.

"Since you're not well yet, allow me to explain our strategy." Marthis said as he brought out a map of the continent. "This is a map of the Empire on the Rondeval continent, and here are the Maryah-Denn Plains. This is where they are revolting." As he pointed to the relatively large section labeled Maryah-Denn.

"_Don't treat me like an idiot!" _Kaiba really wanted to say though he kept it to himself.

"The Maryah-Denn revolt is quite large, but our Imperial Guard should be able to quell it _**easily**_." Marthissaid stressing easily as they continued down the corridor. "The Emperor's orders are to wipe out the resistance forces completely so that they never think of revolting again."

"_With that mask it's hard to tell but he enjoying this a little too much." _Kaiba thought with the only proof he had was Marthis's anxious twitches.

"This is your chance to prove yourself in something other than drills, Kaiba!" Marthis said pointing right at Kaiba.

"Keep your opinions to yourself." Kaiba said starting to get annoyed by him. "Now continue."

"Since you're not feeling 100% right now, remember to be careful when assembling your teams." Marthis said turning right and proceeding to another corridor. "We can have up to three teams, since you, Mokuba and I are all marshals. The enemy is supposed to have several marshals as well, but they'll be no match for us!"

"As long as you don't drop the ball." Kaiba stated bluntly as they stopped in front of a large wood door at the end of the corridor.

" . . ." Marthis sounded like he was hurt. "Go ahead and assemble your teams. A man as skilled as skilled as yourself will create some exceptional teams. I'm sure." He pushed open the door before continuing on. "This is where you and Mokuba will create your team."

"And what about you?" Kaiba asked looking straight at Marthis.

"Ah, I guess I should have said." Marthis replied but pulling out three orbs, an indigo blue, a lighter blue, and a dark purple. Though he put them away as fast as he brought them out. "I already have my team, so how about you go make yours."

Kaiba only stood there as Marthis walked down the corridor leaving the both of them.

"So now what?" Mokuba asked turning back to Kaiba.

"We make our teams." Kaiba stated as he and Mokuba walked through the door. In this room there were cages lining the inside half of the room while the outside balcony didn't. Kaiba walked in closer to the cages. The only thing he could see was eyes staring at him as he walked by.

"_For an empire ruling this 'world' they sure do treat their monsters 'well'."_ Kaiba noted sarcastically as he passed cage by cage. Later he saw that the cages held mostly the dragon, dark lands, and beast Duel Monsters while the outside were the warriors, some of the spirits, and spell caster Duel monsters. Though he didn't stay out there long because it reminded him too much of Yugi.

Kaiba returned inside not seeing really any monsters that really agreed with him though he really hoped that he would find it in here so he didn't have to go back to the spell casters again. He kept pacing around with one hand in a pocket and felt something. He pulled it out to find that it was an orb like Marthis had but it was whitish blue in color.

"_Weird, I have asked any monster to join me."_ Kaiba noted though he started to look at the monsters closer to see they were also holding orbs that varied in color. He put the orb away as he walked through once more. Walking though seeing a Giant Red Seasnake with its tail curled around its magenta orb staring as he passed; Kanikabuto desperately holding onto its indigo blue orb; Thunder Dragon coiled around its light green orb; Summoned Skull staring from the shadows of its cell with gilts coming off its semi-black orb; along with Dark Chimera lunging to the front of its cell growling with its murky green orb far out of Kaiba's reach while to other claw trying to take a piece of him but hit the cobblestone instead. Nothing really seemed pleasing.

"_I could be here all night and still not have a team!" _Kaiba thought. "_And of course Blue Eyes wouldn't be here at all."_

He kept looking, passing Machine King looking cramped in the back of its cell with its blue-purple orb bolted to its wrist; a Baby Dragon playing happily with its orange orb; along with a Stuffed Animal with a yellow orb sitting beside it. He stopped at one cage were Crawling Dragon laid. It noticed him easily and whipped its head around towards Kaiba.

"_**Hirrr!**_"__It responded getting up on all fours and walking to the front of its prison as Kaiba stepped closer to the cage. It stopped once its nose was just a pace away from the bars, "_**Graraa!**_"__It growled meaning what do you want.

"Well do you want to join me?" Kaiba asked looking the dragon straight in the eyes walking closer to the bars.

The dragon tail reached around it showing its orange-brown orb attached like a tail piece and placed it outside the bars before it vanished into its orb making its orb pulse hoping to fight and soon.

"One down," Kaiba said picking up the orb placing it where he found the other one. "Two to go."

He continued along just to find, a Flame Cerberus pushing around its bright red orb; He decided to skip it, next was a Neck Hunter laughing uncontrollably with its magenta orb and large scythe in hand, another pass by. He stopped one again hoping to find one in the four closest cages to find his next monster either, Wing Eagle, Dungeon Worm, Man-Eater Bug, or Midnight Fiend. He looked each of them over then cut Man-Eater Bug from the group as knowing its card stats wouldn't make it any better here. Midnight Fiend turned towards the front of the cage seeing he had a 'visitor' while it clutched its yellowish orb tight. Dungeon Worm didn't even move though anyone could see its yellow orb tied to it. Wing Eagle turned its head allowing its scar close to his eye show in the light and his midnight blue orb from chained to its neck. He cut Dungeon Worm as it would be a bit too slow to make it to the battle before it started. He looked at both Midnight Fiend and Wing Eagle noting that either of them would be fast and keep their pace, though Wing Eagle looked like it had been through a war and a half while Midnight Fiend looked as it had never been outside its cage since the Empire caught it.

Kaiba didn't really like the thought of using a winged beast in battle he also knew he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He strolled over to where Wing Eagle stood. "Will you join me?"

"_**Kirra! Kirra!**_"__The eagle squawked as he walk closer to the bars sticking its head out and returning to its orb as it rolled to Kaiba foot gently pulsing its light. Kaiba easily picked up the orb and placed it by the others. He started roaming again looking for the last monster for his team then he noticed that some of the cells including one Thunder Dragon he passed earlier.

"Hmm. Mokuba must have taken it_."___ Kaiba stated to himself noting six more empty cages. "And Marthis as well . . ."

He continued around looking for the last monster for his team, and then he consult the leader problem once he got there. He stopped in from of the one of the cages he though was empty as two red eyes lighted up in the shadows. It stepped forward as far as it could before _**Clang **_as it hit the side and top bars of its cage with its wings. Kabia turned to see the metalized dragon, black metal that had a greenish hue in the light now hitting it, with its lighter plated wings in a half fold because of its cage being too small. It could only move just a few centimeters before hitting the bars behind it. It stared straight at Kaiba as it smiled curling it so he could see its fang gilt in the light.

Kaiba knew it was Red Eyes Black Dragon's counterpart and joked at the fact that Joey's strongest monster's counterpart would be caught so easily but due to how picked over this place was it was probably the only other dragon here worthy of him. "So do you or not."

"_**Hra! Hra! Hra!**_"__Came from the dragon, which sounded like laughter after some time it returned to its evil smirk then extended its tail towards the bars with its dark crimson orb. Kaiba stared at the dragon knowing that this was a little too easy for a dragon close to Blue Eyes caliber wouldn't just to give its orb to someone not without a fight or five. The dragon's smirk got bigger growling in a playing tone as he started to like this 'human' then extending the rest of his tail until it was outside the bars and simply dropped it in Kaiba's hand with a simple growling meaning I go with you for now, as the dragon vanished into its orb and glowed brightly before in pulsed with a blood red light.

"Hmph." Kaiba sighed looking at his new gotten orb. "For a dragon that hates everyone here you're fast to join with someone."

He headed for the exit before he changed his mind on his selection, he pondered on which one should be the leader of the team. Between the three, Crawling Dragon was probably the slowest because he was the only walking one of the team, and though Wing Eagle was fast he decided on Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon. One because he had to go with his team and Red Eye Black Metal Dragon was the only one big enough to carry him and still get somewhere semi-fast.

"Well, well." Marthis stated as Kaiba just walked out of the room into the corridor. "You have you team now do you, Lord Kaiba?"

"Yes, I do." Kaiba replied turning towards him. "And what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," Marthis answered sharply still leaning ageist the cobblestone wall. "Because Mokuba and I are ready to leave for the Maryah-Denn Plains and are waiting on you. Now if you don't mind, follow me to where Mokuba is waiting so we can leave."

"Ghee, someone's impatient." Kaiba muttered under his breath as he followed Marthis down corridor after corridor until they were finally outside were Mokuba was standing waiting for them.

"Well are we leaving now?" Mokuba asked as Marthis and Kaiba came closer.

"Yes, we are." Was Marthis's only remark as he passed Mokuba.

"Oh, Seto!" Mokuba exclaimed pulling out a small hip pack. "Here this you can it can hold your monster orbs for you instead of having them in your pocket."

"Ok . . ." Kaiba replied knowing it would be easier access than reaching into his pockets for them all the time. He took the case and placed it on the right side on his belt. It felt out of place as soon as he put it on but guessing it was this or something worse.

"Ok, now that is settled." Mokuba stated then continued on. "Did you notice that we have orbs too?"

"Yes, but I didn't guess they were our orbs." Kaiba simply said. "Now how do we get to the Maryah-Denn Plains?"

Marthis blurted out as he was tired of waiting for the two of them. "You either flying on a monster if you choose a flying movement, or walk one of the two."

"Ok then." Kaiba replied grabbing the crimson orb from the pack as Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon reappeared roaring happily to be out of his tiny cage.

Marthis stepped back watching the beast then looking at Kaiba. "Kaiba! You literally had to take the one dragon that has killed ever marshal it has been with! Are you insane?"

"Insane?" Kaiba said looking back at Marthis. "Maybe."

Metal deeply growled at Marthis with the I-could-kill-you tone.

Marthis stepped back another step then turned around. In that time Mokuba was able to get Thunder Dragon out of her light green orb and mounted her. "You two will leave before me. We will meet at Maryah-Denn castle on the Maryah-Denn Plains."

"Fine, just try and catch up." Kaiba replied bluntly as he mounted Metal. Metal roared in delight as he would finally be in the light blue cloudy sky he knew and loved. He spread his wings to their full size almost he own body length. He rocked forward as Metal sprinted front taking off almost knocking over Marthis. Metal grunted angrily because he wanted to hit him.

"Hey! Wait for me, Seto!" Mokuba yelled after Kaiba as Thunder Dragon took off flapping her wings ferociously to catch up with the loop de looping Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon.

"Why did he have to take that one dragon of every other monster the Empire has?" Marthis retorted angrily as he watched the two dragons fly closer to the horizon. Waiting so he couldn't see the sheen of Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon's metal in the sunlight, he brought out Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress 1. He mounted the blue dragon and kicked the dragon to get it fly. The dragon gave a low growl then flew off northwards to its master's destination.

Kaiba paced as he and Mokuba waited at Maryah-Denn for Marthis. Mokuba only stood back and watched his brother pace as they had been wait for majority of the night and flying all the way here nonstop. Mokuba could only guess that Marthis was going to be killed and by his brother's hands. Finally the sound of wind gust could be heard as Marthis and Winged Dragon landed in the courtyard.

"What took you?" Kaiba asked bluntly as Marthis recalled Winged Dragon as he started walking for the open archway.

Marthis looked up at him but didn't give a reply as he continued though the brown stone archway heading for where Mokuba and Kaiba were standing. Once he was there he pulled out a small map of the area, with four plots on the map for one village, two towns, a castle along with a good amount of forest between them all.

"We've arrived at the Maryah-Denn Plains; the enemy is hiding in the town of Riz-Phonn, looks like they will not come out to meet us." Marthis said as he pointed at both of the villages out the outskirts of the forest. "Why don't we give them a little demonstration by attacking the nearest village?" As he then pointed at Seirauna on the map. "We take gold and supplies from towns and cities that aid the resistance and defy the Emperor. What better way to stuff the imperial purse than by taking a rebel town, eh?"

"Hmph. Shall we get started?" Kaiba stated ignoring Marthis's late statement. "Marthis you go to Seirauna, Mokuba with go to Ru-Ma-Pann . . ."

"And where will you go?" Marthis interrupted.

"I was getting to that!" Kaiba snapped at him. "I'll be going to Riz-Phonn myself."

"But, Lord Kaiba you're not at . . ." Marthis started to say.

"Save it for later." Kaiba say grabbing Metal's blood red orb.

"But they see you from miles away!" Marthis challenged again.

"I thought that was the point." Kaiba stated now looking at Marthis.

"Could you just walk through the forest and once out there then summon him?" Marthis asked as he wanted that beast at least a good mile from him.

Kaiba rolled his eyes as they were wasting valuable time here. "Fine." As he walked out of the castle towards the forest.

"How do you want us to claim the nearby villages, Lord Kaiba?" Marthis asked gripping on to his monsters' orbs.

"I don't care. Do it anyway you want." Kaiba simply stated not even stopping as he entered the forest.

Marthis laughed as soon as Kaiba was out of earshot. "Ok then, I can deal with that." As he with walked with his Dark King of the Abyss. Then Mokuba leaving a few moments later on Thunder Dragon's back.

Kaiba decided he was going to need at least one monster or maybe his entire monster team as he didn't know what this game had in store, and brought out Metal's orb to summon him. Metal was glad to be out of his orb as it was even more restricting that his cage, then realizing where they were he bent his head down, pulled his wings close to him tight and walked on his hind legs while at times putting down one of his fore claws for balance. Then he grabbed Crawling Dragon's orange-brown orb as the dragon reappeared from its orb with its orb back on its tail. It yawned as it stretched before walking close to his new master. Finally he grabbed the midnight blue orb as Wing Eagle reappeared as it flew towards the nearest tree branch looking at its master then surveying the rest of the area. After all his monsters were out, he continued on his chosen path. Wing Eagle started lightly flying from branch to branch following on his commander gripping his talons in anticipation of the coming battle. Metal stopped after some time as a low growl come from him as a winged creature with four brown arms came swooping in as it tried to take a piece of Metal though it missed.

"Hmph! You must have a death wish, Berfomet." Kaiba said staring down the monster as Wing Eagle crowed in agreement. "Go Wing Eagle! High Sky Assault!"

"_**Kreea!"**_ Wing Eagle replied diving fast at Berfomet with talons drawn leaving a gaping wound on Berfomet as he passed.

Berfomet growled as blood started dripping from its wound. As it flew at Crawling Dragon were its claws dug into the dragon's back before it returned to where it was before.

"So? Is that all you've got?" Kaiba asked. "If that's all then let's finish this! Go Red Eye Black Metal Dragon! Mega Shadow Flame!"

Metal growled in agreement as flames started to brew in the back of its mouth. Then as the fire started grow as Metal blasted all of it forward hitting Berfomet straight in the chest.

Berfomet have an injured growl as it lost some altitude and returned to it orb.

"Hmph. Child's play." Kaiba stated as he picked up the new orb. "But you could be useful."

Wing Eagle was screeching like a victory call, Metal just grinned in delight, and Crawling Dragon just grunted as he turned looking at his wound with a little annoy take he couldn't participate in this battle.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Kaiba asked as he continued down his path once more.

Wing Eagle screeched as he flew after his master with Metal right behind him and Crawling Dragon last of the group. After some time Crawling Dragon had to return to its orb due to falling to far behind which Kaiba had to backtrack to pick up. Finally after staring at trees, and bushes. Kaiba was finally out of the forest and Riz-Phonn was in sight. By the sun's position Kaiba easily guessed it was almost sunset Metal came up right behind him before it vanished back into its orb. Wing Eagle was the only one of the group to stay out as he perched on Kaiba's left shoulder. Kaiba shoved it off though it only flew around to the other side.

"Whatever!" Kaiba said as Wing Eagle beamed as step one of his thirty-seven step plan worked, getting his new master to pet him was around step thirteen. "Marthis better be doing his part." As he with Wing Eagle entered Riz-Phonn.

Marthis was standing on the outskirts of Seirauna with Dark King of the Abyss next to him. "Well then. Let's get down to business."

The Dark King laughed as he following his master down into Seirauna's main streets.

"We are the Imperial Guard! Turn over anyone from the resistance." Marthis yelled as he and his monster entered the main square.

One man walked out into the square, "Curse you, you imperial dogs!"

"And who are you?" Marthis replied staring down the man.

"You will not break the will of the people!" he yelled as he pulled out three orbs summoning a Giant Ant, Mystic Horseman, and Kanikabuto.

"So you want to fight, ok then let's see how long you last!" Marthis replied as Winged Dragon of the Fortress 1, and Zoa appeared from their orbs, along with Dark King of the Abyss floating over on to the field.

"Go Mystic Horseman, attack his Zoa with Paralysis Scythe!" the man said as his horseman reared towards Zoa and slashed leaving a deep wound before retreating back to its master's side.

"Ok let's see how you like it, Winged Dragon attack his Kanikabuto with Fireball!" Marthis said as Winged Dragon charged up turning towards the crab and releasing several fireballs at it leaving a good third degree burn on Kanikabuto's shell.

"Kanikabuto attack that dragon with Carnack's Bubbles!" the men yelled as Kanikabuto crunched in pinchers as a storm of bubbles swarmed Winged Dragon though it didn't damage much.

"Weakling, now Zoa attack that Kanikabuto with you Soul Hunting Blow!" Marthis said pointing at the weaken crab as Zoa breathed in and released it with a blue breath doing enough damage to send the crab back to its orb.

"You're going to pay for that you dog! Giant Ant use you Ant Acid on Zoa!" the man screamed as the Ant turned and started launching poison at the dark land leaving it barley standing. "Now Mystic Horseman finish it off with your Paralysis Scythe!" as the horsemen's scythe finished off the panting, bleeding Zoa to its orb.

"Hmm . . . you're somewhat good, but not good enough to beat me, now Dark King of the Abyss attack his Giant Ant with your Inferno Trial!" He relied as the King pulled his hand in front of him and blasted the horseman returning the horseman to its orb. "Hmm . . . a critical this will end your fate faster."

"Now Giant Ant attack his Dark King of the Abyss with your Ant Acid!" he replied as the ant turned around prepping for another shot as it launched its next attack though it overshot.

"Now let's finish this, go Winged Dragon of the Fortress 1 attack his ant with your Fireball." Marthis replied as the dragon blasted down the ant returning it to its orb. "Now you're done." Marthis went over to were the man as he was now on the ground as Marthis stepped closer as he pulled out a rope as he started tying up the traitor. "Let's see if Lord Kaiba has finished his end." Marthis sighed as he left the town of Seirauna bringing the traitor with him.

"So this is Riz-Phonn." Kaiba stated as he with Wing Eagle still perched on the same shoulder as they entered the main square. "Now where is this 'rebellion' I'm suppose to crush."

"Who are you?" said a man stepping out from the shadows.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kaiba stated as the two squared off.

"I am Malairuka part of the Black Dragon Squad and didn't Jusell take care of you?" he questioned looking straight at Kaiba.

"I don't know of any Jusell but if you're the start of the rebellion and I'm going to end it!" Kaiba said grabbing his other two orbs with Wing Eagle crowed in agreement.

"I fight for the people! I will win!" Malairuka replied bringing forth three orbs bring out Octoberser, Ryu-Kishin Powered and a Dharma Cannon.

"Bring it then." Kaiba said as Wing Eagle took flight to its position as Metal and Crawling Dragon joined him on the field. As Gray boards lined the top and bottom of Kaiba's view. "_Well this is a game though I didn't see it earlier."_

"Hum dude it's your turn." Malairuka said looking at Kaiba.

"What!" Kaiba said scanning the boxes as each box had a picture of each monster and the only box lighted in yellow was Wing Eagle's. Though each box had stars in them Crawling Dragon with five, Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon with eight, Wing Eagle with ten, Octoberser with five, Ryu-Kishin Powered with six, and Dharma Cannon with five. Also a long list of commands as:

**ATTACK **"_Self-explanatory."_

**SPECIAL **this option is grayed out. "_This one's useless."_

**ITEM** this option is also grayed out. "_Another grayed out option._"

**INFO **"_What would I do with this? See how badly the other team gets destroyed?"_

**ESCAPE** "_Never even though it's not grayed out."_

**DEFENSE** "_Another self-explanatory option."_

**WAIT** "_Literally . . ."_

"Ok, then Wing Eagle attack his Ryu-Kishin Powered with your Sky High Assault!" Kaiba said. Wing Eagle flew higher then diving tackle on the pink fiend leaving a piercing wound the same size as Wing Eagle.

"Trying to take out the one with the most action points, we two can play that game. Ryu-Kishin blast his Wing Eagle with your Powered Beam." Malairuka said as Ryu-Kishin blasted a beam at Wing Eagle burning some feathers on its right wing.

"_Action points? Is he referring to the stars?"_ Kaiba wondered looking over the boxes again though this time Wing Eagle and Ryu-Kishin Powered both were one star less. "_Well this is so simple."_ Metal's box was now lighted up. "Well then Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon attack his Ryu-Kishin Powered with your Mega Shadow Flame!"

Metal roared as he charged his flame as fire started dripping from its mouth Metal threw its blast right at Ryu-Kishin Powered leave burns around his previous wound.

"And now for the finale of your Ryu-Kishin Powered!" Kaiba said as Crawling Dragon's box lighted. "Go Crawling Dragon return it to its orb with your Flame Blast."

Crawling Dragon growled as it opened its mouth as flames smothered Ryu-Kishin Powered leaving nothing but its orb left.

"Go Octoberser attack his Crawling Dragon with your Poseidon's Spear!" Malairuka said as Octoberser grasped its spear and hurled it in Crawling Dragon's direction sticking it right in between its wings as a little blood started to seep from it though the spear was left in him. "And Dharma Cannon strike Crawling Dragon with you Cannon Fire." As the cannon lighted up and threw three shots each one hitting and leaving burns on the dragon.

"You're going to pay for that! Wing Eagle, strike down his Octoberser with your High Sky Assault!" Kaiba said as Wing Eagle dive tackled through Octoberser leaving another gaping wound. "Now, Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon blast Octoberser with Mega Shadow Flame!" Metal charged up another blast and threw it right at Octoberser square in the chest leaving a critical blasting Octoberser back into its orb in flames. "Now Crawling Dragon attack his Dharma Cannon with Flame Blast." As the dragon blasted forth its fire but not lifting its head for its new levitating opponent as it missed.

"My turn!" Malairuka said. "Now Dharma Cannon attack his Crawling Dragon and finish it!" the cannon turned towards the grounded dragon blasting three shots as one by one they hit the dragon with the last shot returning it to its orb.

"Let's finish this, now Wing Eagle finish his Dharma Cannon with your High Sky Assault." Kaiba said as the eagle dived at the cannon with talons drawn as it sped through the cannon ripping the head of the cannon off along with dealing a critical returning it to its orb. "And you're done."

"Even if you defeat me, there are others that will avenge me!" Malairuka spat staring down at Kaiba.

"But you're done for." Marthis said appearing from out of nowhere with more guards and a bound Jusell in tow. As he tied Malairuka up and gave him to the guard holding Jusell.

Kaiba didn't say anything.

"You did it! Well fought, sir." Marthis said looking at Kaiba while he grabbed Crawling Dragon's pulsing orange brown orb and placing it with the others. "Even if you're not feeling quite right, those rebels now know what a foolish gesture this revolt was!"

"Be quiet or I'll rip that tongue of yours out and feed it to the dogs." Kaiba remarked turning around exiting the city.

"Yikes!" Marthis replied stepping back and once he was far enough away he went to raid the rebel store house that was in the area.

As Kaiba approached Mokuba was there waiting for him. "Seto! Good to see you're ok."

"Same to you as well." Kaiba replied standing at the entrance.

"We I got these in Ru-Ma Pann though I didn't see anyone from the resistance there." Mokuba said pulling out three bottles.

"Let's just say Marthis and I found them." Kaiba remarked holding his new acquired pink orb of Ryu-Kishin Powered as it rolled over to his side after the battle as it pulsed a white light before it changed to a lighter pink. "What took you so long to get here?"

Mokuba laughed a bit as retold what happened, "Let's just say that Thunder Dragon took her time in flying here."

"Hmm, well at least you got here." Kaiba said as he smiled a small smile at his brother as they both walked back to Marthis to continue this game.


End file.
